Victorie
Victorie (z fr. Wiktoria) - ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Countess Dracula. Kucyk ziemski, nastolatka (13 lat). Mieszka z rodzicami w Ponyville. Powstanie Za Countess Draculą długo chodziła myśl o stworzeniu swojej ponyfikacji. W końcu ruszyła swoje leniwe 4 litery i postanowiła coś narysować oraz zaprojektować. A jako, że w rysowaniu kucyków (i masy innych rzeczy) jest słaba, robiła z pewnym poradnikiem na TwojejTubie YouTube. Szkic sylwetki był całkiem w porządku. Obrazek zeskanowała i poddała obróbce w programie Gimp, niszcząc kucyka zupełnie dodając takie rzeczy jak grzywa, ogon itp.. I voilà! Tak powstało Chocapic narodziła się Victoria. Imię Countess nie miała zupełnie pomysłu na imię. Ze względu na brak powołania kucyka (patrz niżej) nie była w stanie dopasować jej imienia do zajęcia. Postanowiła po prostu użyć angielskiej formy swojego imienia. Później zmieniła zdanie i użyła wersji francuskiej. Imię „Victorie” oznacza też zwycięstwo, co niezbyt często sprawdza się w jej życiu (zwłaszcza towarzyskim). Jest nazywana swoim imieniem, ale też ksywkami Vic i Vica. Znaczek Victorie obecnie nie posiada znaczka. Nie odkryła jeszcze swego prawdziwego talentu i powołania, co bardzo ją smuci. Wierzy, że w krótce nadejdzie na to właściwy czas. Wygląd Klacz ma jasnobrązową sierść. Posiada szatynową długą grzywę z grzywkąMasło maślane... i ogon w tym samym odcieniu. Jej oczy mają kolor pomiędzy zielonym a szarym. Ma nadwagę (na obrazku nie widać). Jest dość wysoka. Chciałaby ubierać się w stylach gothic i lolita, ale po pierwsze nie ma pieniędzy na takie ubrania, a po drugie jest na to za gruba ;-; Charakter Nieśmiałość i zamknięcie w sobie Victorie jest osobą bardzo nieśmiałą. Nie lubi rozmawiać z obcymi i słabo znanymi przez nią kucykami, o zagadaniu nie wspominając. Ogółem nie przepada za spotykaniem się z innymi, czasami dość trudno przychodzi jej kontaktowanie, co związane jest też z brakiem pewności siebie i pewnymi wydarzeniami. Po lekcjach zazwyczaj siedzi sama w pokoju, a gdy tylko ktoś (jak choćby rodzice) do niego wejdą, od razu obrzuca tego kucyka niemiłym spojrzeniem. Brak pewności siebie i wstydliwość Jest to raczej cecha nabyta przez innych niż „wrodzona”. Wiele kucyków jest wobec niej niemiłych, co bardzo źle wpływa na jej pewność siebie i kontakt z innymi. Często ma „podcinane skrzydła”. Nie przeszkadza jej to jednak w… Posiadanie zbyt wygórowanej opinii o sobie No właśnie. Victorie nieraz ma się za najlepszą, ale zazwyczaj to jej gadanie dodania sobie pewności siebie (niezbyt działa). Jednak naprawdę uważała się za lepszą i mądrzejszą od swojej klasy w podstawówce. Lenistwo Vic jest bardzo leniwa. Nawet jak ma bardzo wiele dobrych pomysłów, np. na opowiadania, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie jest w stanie zmotywować się do pracy. Woli wypoczywać i nie lubi się przemęczać. Samozaparcie Gdy ma jasno postawiony cel lub obowiązek, dąży do spełnienia go. W czasie, gdy jeszcze chodziła na wioślarstwo, posłusznie uczęszczała na zajęcia w wakacje, mimo obowiązku wczesnego wstawania i wydawania pieniędzy na bilety autobusowe, zamiast np. na bilety do kina. Jeśli ktoś będzie oczekiwał od niej zrobienia czegoś naprawdę ważnego, to zrobi to. Prędzej lub później. Tchórzostwo Mimo, iż klacz dość lubi mrok i horrory, jest bardzo tchórzliwa. Często nie może długo zasnąć, musi mieć zapaloną lampkę i włączony telewizor. Po horrorach/nadesłaniu przez Dave'a creepypast ma już totalnie zrytą banię, a wszelkie straszne twarze i historie przypominają jej się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, np. gdy trzeba wieczorem iść do toalety, na korytarzu jest ciemno, a ona w domu jest sama. Chciałaby to u siebie zwalczyć, lecz jej zbyt wybujała wyobraźnia na to nie pozwala. Denerwuje ją to, ponieważ mimo wszystko KOCHA noc, jednak wszelkie obawy odbierają jej możliwość radowania się tym czasem. Bystrość, mądrość, łatwość nauki Victorie bardzo szybko i łatwo się uczy. Nie potrzebuje kuć nie wiadomo jak długo w domu – większość rzeczy zapamiętuje z lekcji. Może dlatego, że mało gada i uważnie słucha? Nie wiadomo. Robiła sobie na necie test IQ w wieku 12 lat i wyszło jej około 122 punktów. Brak cierpliwości Klacz szybko traci cierpliwość. Łatwo się denerwuje i zniechęca , zwłaszcza, gdy jej coś nie wychodzi i się nad nią stoi, żeby i tak to zrobiła. Robi się wtedy bardzo nerwowa i krzyczy na wszystkich wokół. Chamstwo Klacz nieraz bywa chamska, ale to głównie w odpowiedziach na wredność i zaczepki wobec niej. Potrafi na poczekaniu wymyślić dobrą ripostę, ale to niezmiernie rzadko się zdarza. Poczucie humoru Vic bardzo często rozbawia znajomych. Zna wiele kawałów różnej maści, potrafi też tworzyć humor sytuacyjny. Sama nie wie na czym polega jej „sekret”. Po prostu mówi różne rzeczy, które uzna za odpowiednie i już. Do dziś pamięta, jak jedna z jej koleżanek co chwila się śmiała i płakała. Płakała przez chłopaka, a śmiała przez Vicę. Dodatkowo klacz wielbi czarny humor. Wierność Victorie często pozostaje wierna różnym koleżankom, mimo, że duża część na to nie zasłużyła. Kiedy ktoś wyzywa lub krzywdzi jej koleżanki, staje w ich obronie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dana klacz jest nieco słabsza, a atakuje ją (nawet i słownie) cała grupa. Pewna jej znajoma bardzo ją za to ceni, ale mimo to są dla siebie wredne i często się kłócą. Wewnętrzna uczciwość i chęć pomocy innym Vic nie potrafi kłamać i oszukiwać. Po prostu tego nie umie. Nie cierpi ściągać rzeczy z Chomikuj.pl. Czuje się nieswojo podczas czytania skanlacji mang. Jeśli jakaś manga jej się podobała i zostanie wydana po polsku, to i tak kupi. Jeden z rozkazów wewnętrznej uczciwości. Nie lubi również kłamać, co jednak czasem jest nieuniknione. Lubi pomagać. Już drugi rok z rzędu była w wolontariacie WOŚP, często podpisuje petycje o pomoc zwierzętom i ludziom. Gadulstwo Mimo, że woli pozostawać sama, Vica jest niezwykłą gadułą. Wśród mało znanych przez nią osób zachowuje milczenie, jednak jeśli ją lepiej pozna, to wchodzi na głowę. Czasami gada byle gadać, ale to rzadko. Zazwyczaj ma wartościowe rzeczy do przekazania. Nie zmienia to faktu, że w razie potrzeby, potrafi milczeć jak głaz. Bujanie w obłokach i duża wyobraźnia Dziewczyna w większość wolnego czasu najzwyczajniej w świecie się wyłącza i fantazjuje o niestworzonych rzeczach. Nawet lekcja, przeglądanie inter ponynetu, nauka czy rozmowy nie przeszkadzają jej w tym. Może skupić na czymś swoją uwagę, ale w głębi umysłu snuje marzenia i historie dalej. Nieco odrywa ją to od rzeczywistości i może być jednym z powodów samotności. Ale nie przeszkadza jej to. Kocha swój mały, wyśniony świat i jeszcze bardzo długo będzie w nim „wędrowała”. Większość pomysłów i fantazji to wspólne przygody jej i postaci z mang, książek oraz gier. Potrafi w miarę sensownie (przynajmniej dla siebie) łączyć ze sobą różne światy i zasady nimi władające. Niezmiernie żałuje, że nic z tych rzeczy nie istnieje w rzeczywistości. Jest z nią źle do tego stopnia, że podczas oglądania ostatnio „Pięknej i Bestii” na bieżąco wyobrażała sobie alternatywną wersję historii z udziałem swoim, postaci z mang i pewnego wymyślonego faceta. W dodatku uznała, że jej historia jest o wiele słodsza i romantyczniejsza od oryginału. Patriotyzm Victorie kocha swój kraj. Jest dumna z jego historii. Mimo zainteresowania innymi kulturami nie zamieniłaby się z nikim na Ojczyzny. Nie chce nigdy wyjeżdżać za granicę do pracy, chce mimo wszystko próbować jakoś zarobić na siebie w kraju (i przy okazji podatkami napchać kieszenie politykom wspomóc skarb państwa). Stara się szanować i wspomagać państwo chociaż małymi rzeczami, jak choćby przestrzeganiem zasad poprawnej polszczyzny, płaceniem za bilet w autobusie czy pociągu, przestrzeganiem prawa itp.. Gdyby wybuchła wojnabrońcie Bogowie! mimo strachu walczyłaby o Ojczyznę. Historia Victorie urodziła się w Ponyville. Mieszkała tam z rodzicami i dziadkami, do czasu, aż ojciec nie wyjechał do innego kraju, żeby zarobić na ich własne mieszkanie. Niedługo potem za ojcem wyjechała matka i pięcioletnią klacz wychowali dziadkowie. Dziewczynka przyjeżdżała nie raz do rodziców, a oni do niej, jednak bardzo za nimi tęskniła. W wieku 6 lat rozpoczęła naukę w miejscowej szkole (zaczęła od zerówki). Rodzice powrócili do kraju, gdy miała 10 lat. Zapowiadało to same plusy, ale nie do końca. Zaczęli remontować mieszkanie po prababci, prace trwają nadal. Kiedy miała 11 lat między jej rodzicami powoli zaczęło się psuć. Rok później sprawy jeszcze bardziej się pogorszyły. Ojciec i matka klaczy kłócili się często, w końcu ojciec wyprowadził się. Zaczęły się problemy z pieniędzmi, mały kucyk chodził spięty i smutny. Znienawidziła ojca. Matka nalegała, żeby utrzymywała z tatą kontakt, ale tego nie chciała. Zazwyczaj się z nim sprzeczała. Czuła się pokrzywdzona i często niedoceniana. Jednak wraz z majem 2014 roku sytuacja się poprawiła i rodzina mieszka razem. Vic wciąż ma dystans do ojca i najpewniej szybko z nim nie wróci do wcześniejszych relacji… Talenty i antytalenty Rysowanie Klacz nie rysuje zbyt ładnie i nie kryje się z tym. Mimo to sprawia jej to przyjemność i rysuje, kiedy tylko ma na to ochotę. Wie, że popełnia 1000-500-100-900 failów w anatomii, cieniowaniuchociaż i tak nie cieniuje…, proporcjach i perspektywach, ale ma to gdzieś. O dziwo ma na koniec VI klasy 6 z plastyki (chociaż z tego przedmiotu nietrudno o 6…). Marzy, żeby w przyszłości rysować jak mangaka Kohta Hirano. Śpiewanie Jej najgorszy antytalent. Fałszuje, że hoho. W angielskich piosenkach nie śpiewa po angielsku, tylko wymyśla własne wyrazy. W sumie robi tak w każdej zagranicznej. Nie zmienia to faktu, że śpiewanie nie raz sprawia jej przyjemność. Chętnie śpiewa piosenki patriotyczne i podczas słuchania zespołu Skillet. Pisanie Jedna z jej mocniejszych stron. Pisze bardzo dobrze, ale niechętnie dzieli się z innymi swoimi pracami. W „dziełach” umieszcza dużo pokręconego poczucia humoru. 97% jej opowiadań to fanfiki do mang. Obecnie wymyśla fanfik do Silent Hill i w najbliższym czasie zamierza coś zdziałać. Języki obce Wygląda na to, że Vic posiada predyspozycje do nauki języków obcych. Bardzo dobrze radzi sobie na angielskim, lecz nie w tym rzecz. Żeby dostać się do swojego wymarzonego gimnazjum musiała zdać test predyspozycji językowych. W domu nie robiła żadnych ćwiczeń i nie przygotowywała się, a napisała dobrze na 80%. Chyba to o czymś świadczy…Chyba Sport Z W-Fu i ogółem ze sportu jest beznadziejna. Kiedyś chodziła na wioślarstwo, jednak z braku czasu i pewnych problemów zrezygnowała. Obecnie rozważa zapisanie się na szermierkę. Przemówienia i prezentacje Klaczy ze względu na nieśmiałość bardzo trudno przychodzą większe przemówienia. Nawet chodząc po szkole z ogłoszeniem chce powiedzieć jak najszybciej i mieć z głowy. Ledwie wymusiła u siebie mówienia podczas wyborów Przewodniczącego Samorządu Szkolnego. Gdy polonistka sprawdza pracę domową i chce, żeby przeczytała na głos, Vic delikatnie odmawia i prosi, żeby nauczycielka tylko przeczytała. Podchodzenie do tablicy i robienie na niej zadania jeszcze ujdzie, tak samo zgłaszanie się z odpowiedziami na lekcji. Informatyka i programy graficzne Dla klaczy komputer i informatyka to zło. Nie zna się na tym, mimo to próbuje jakoś zrozumieć użytkowanie Gimp’a, Worda itp.. Nie zna połowy funkcji Facebook’a. Najlepiej orientuje się tylko w Paint’cie, Gimp’ie, Wordzie, TSR Workshop i w czitowaniu The Sims Średniowieczejeden z kodów trzeba wpisać w inny sposób. Zainteresowania Manga i anime Klacz od początku roku 2013 interesuje się japońskim komiksem i animacją. Jej przygoda rozpoczęła się wraz z „Hellsingiem”. Stara się nie zachowywać jak gimbus, żeby nie niszczyć opinii innym fanom. Denerwuje ją fakt, że z winy gimbotaku mangowcy odbierani są zazwyczaj w złym świetle i często z góry oceniani ze względu na hobby. Lolita Fashion Dziewczyna nie ubiera się w tym stylu, ale niezmiernie on ją pasjonuje. Elegancja i wiktoriańskie inspiracje z miejsca zdobyły jej serce. Często przegląda polskie fora i blogi, żeby wiedzieć jak najwięcej na zapas. Zna więc większość określeń na elementy garderoby, 90% stylów i podstylów, większe brandoczyli drogie lolicie marki, kilka modelek ubierających się w tym stylu itd.. Dziwi ją, że prawdopodobnie posiada większą wiedzę niż niektóre dziewczęta, którym lolita się spodobała i zamierzają w stylu zaczynać (a przynajmniej takie ma wrażenie czytając problemy tych dziewczyn). Dla tej mody specjalnie się odchudza. Wkrótce będzie miała swój debiut i boi się, że będzie itączyli tylko marną podróbą lolity. Wampiryzm Jeden z największych koników Victorii. Zaczęło się od tego, że jako 8-9 letni kucyk obejrzała „'Tłajlajt'” „Zmierzch”. Początkowo jej się podobało. Wiadomo, dziecko szybko łapie fazę. Ale potem (11 lat) uświadomiła sobie, że „Zmierzch” to nie wampiry, tylko ich podróby, w dodatku słaby romans. Szukając prawdziwych wampirów w wieku 12 lat obejrzała „Hellsinga” i już wiedziała, że to jest to. Potem był „Dracula”, „Carmilla”, „Vampire Hunter D”, „Blood: The Last Vampire”, „Wywiad z wampirem”… I wkręciła się zupełnie. Obecnie rozmyśla jaką by tu stworzyć unikatową fabułę dla książki o wampirach, która przywróciłaby im dawną świetność. Rozpacza z powodu popularności powieści o romansach emo-nastolatków uważających się za wampiryBTW. – Alucard już poleruje „Szakala” na Edzia…. Marzy, żeby w przyszłości być wampiremSerio XD. Książki Klacz lubi czytać. Najbardziej lubi książki fantasy i historyczne, ostatnio poluje na jakichś przedstawicieli literatury gotyckiej i grozy. Jednakże zrobiła się tak leniwa, że mało czyta. To karygodne, ale nie umie się zmotywować. Liczy, że to chwilowy zastój i wkrótce wróci do nołlajfienia przed książkami. Pomaga jej w tym twórczość Edgara Allana Poe. Teatr W ostatnim czasie klacz bardzo lubi chodzić do teatru. Zaczęło się to w ferie zimowe 2014, kiedy to z mamą poszła do teatru na przestawienie „Tajemniczy zamek w Karpatach”. Historia inspirowana była powieściami Juliusza Verne'a. Bardzo jej się podobało i chciała do teatru chodzić częściej. Nie było jednak nic ciekawego aż do maja, kiedy to grano surrealistyczną interpretację „Makbeta” Williama Szekspira. Udała się tam i sztuka teatralna zdobyła jej serce na zawsze. Jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu w Ponyville odbył się Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny „Contactus”tak naprawdę nazywa się „Kontakt”, teraz wszyscy będą wiedzieli gdzie mieszkam ;w;. Poszła na dwa przedstawienia. Pierwszym była litewska „Boska Komedia”, ale opuściła ją po pierwszym akcie, bo nie wytrzymała przez tłumacza, który nie nadążał i pomijał połowę tekstu. Drugim było rumuńskie „Osamotnienie”zdobyła miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, życie wygrane ;w;. Oba spektakle bardzo jej się podobały i czeka aż w miejscowych teatrach będą nowe poważne i ciekawe przedstawienia. Marzenia Victorie ma wiele marzeń. Większość z nich jest bardziej niż nierealna, ale pomarzyć zawsze można. Prawda? 1.Zostać wampirem. 2.Pomimo powyższego zostać łowcą wampirów. 3.Schudnąć. 4.Spotkać swojego męża. 5.Zbudować wehikuł czasu i cofnąć się do epoki wiktoriańskiej. 6.Wygrać w totolotku. 7.Mieć na koniec roku szkolnego średnią 6.66 wiem, że się nie da XD. 8.Pojechać na koncert Iron Maiden. 9.Zdobyć prawdziwego przyjaciela. 10.Zostać tłumaczem 11.Nauczyć się języka francuskiego, japońskiego, szwedzkiego, niemieckiego, węgierskiego, rumuńskiego, islandzkiego, estońskiego, greckiego i łacińskiego. 12.Mieć dwójkę dzieci (starszego syna i młodszą córkę, ewentualnie bliźniaki o takich właśnie płciach) 13.Spotkać swoich ulubionych bohaterów z mang, filmów, książek i gier. 14.Mieć sokoła i polować z nim. Ulubione... ...Filmy -„Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia” -„Miasteczko Halloween” -„Ruchomy zamek Hauru” -„Rodzina Addamsów” -„Szeregowiec Ryan” …Książki -„Wampirek” Angeli Sommer-Bodenburg -„Dracula” Brama Stokera - seria „Harry Potter” J.K. Rowling -„Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem” J.R.R. Tolkiena -„Hamlet” Williama Szekspira …Mangi i anime -„Hellsing” -„Shingeki no Kyojin” -„Puella Magi Madoka Magica” -„Rewolucjonistka Utena” -„Axis Powers Hetalia” -„Opowieść Panny Młodej” -„Pet Shop of Horrors” -„Locke Superczłowiek”jedyne sci-fi, które przypadło jej do gustu …Zespoły, wykonawcy i kompozytorzy -Iron Maiden -Skillet -Theatres des Vampires -Voltaire -Jacek Kaczmarski -Leśne Licho -Wisdom -Ludwig van Beethoven -Fryderyk Chopin …Piosenki i utwory Skillet – „What I believe” Skillet – „Hero” Iron Maiden – „Fear of the dark” Iron Maiden – „The reincarnation of the Benjamin Breeg” Iron Maiden – „When the wild wind blows” Iron Maiden - „Alexander the Great” Widsom – „War of Angels” Wisdom – „Live like a beast” Wisdom – „Silent Hill” Leśne Licho – „Świątynia” Arkona – „Liki bessmertnykh bogov” Theatres des Vampires – „Dracole waide” Voltaire – „When you’re evil” Voltaire – „Land of the death” Jacek Kaczmarski – „Obława (I-IV)” Jacek Kaczmarski –„Ostatnia mapa Polski” Ludwig van Beethoven - „Dla Elizy” Ludwig van Beethoven - „Sonata Księżycowa” …Gry - seria The Sims (+12) -Zoo Tycoon 2 (+7) -Vampire the Masquerade:Bloodlines (+18) -Silent Hill 2 (+18) -Wolf Quest (+?) -The Settlers: Narodziny Kultur (+12) …Postacie fikcyjne -Alucard/Draculana jedno wychodzi („Hellsing” oraz „Dracula”) -Schrödinger („Hellsing”) -Kapitan Pip Bernadotte („Hellsing”) -Armin Arlert („Shingeki no Kyojin”) -Jean Kirschtein (“Shingeki no Kyojin”) -Ymir („Shingeki no Kyojin”) -Levi („Shingeki no Kyojin”) -Severus Snape („Harry Potter”) -Legolas („Władca Pierścieni”) -Polska/Feliks Łukasiewicz („Axis Powers Hetalia”) -Książę Ludwik („Rewolucja według Ludwika”) -Rumunia („Axis Powers Hetalia”) -Islandia („Axis Powers Hetalia”) -Beckett („Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines”) - James Sunderland („Silent Hill 2”) -Utena Tenjo („Rewolucjonistka Utena”) -Sayaka Miki („Puella Magi Madoka Magica”) -Edward Elric („Fullmetal Alchemist”) Można by tak bez końca… …'Podstyle lolity' -Classic -Gothic -Bittersweet -Military -Elegant Gothic Aristocrat -Kodona …'Lolicie marki'uwaga: nie ubiera się w loli, chodzi przede wszystkim o wrażenia wizualne, nie jakość -Moi Meme Moite -Innocent World -Mary Magdalene -Magic Tea Party -Dear Celine -Infanta …Dania, przekąski i produkty -Risotto -Cannelloni -Kebab -Pizza -Czekolada -Sok pomidorowy -Jajecznica -Budyń Osiągnięcia Dziewczyna ma na swoim kącie kilka osiągnięć. Najważniejszym z nich jest tytuł laureata Konkursu Polonistycznego, zdobyty w roku szkolnym 2013/2014. W piątej klasie zdobyła pierwsze miejsce w szkolnym konkursie ze znajomości krajów anglojęzycznych. W czwartej i piątej klasie miała świadectwo z paskiemW szóstej najpewniej też będzie miała Relacje Ogółem jej relacje z innymi wyglądają średnio… Klasa z podstawówki Jej klasa była dość zmienna. Czasem byli zgrani, czasem były wieczne fochy i kłótnie. Nie przywiązywała się do tych pomyleńców zbyt mocno, na koniec roku lubił się tylko z kilkoma osobami (dla niej najbliższa była tylko trójka). Często dochodziło do kłótni, Vic znakomitej większości nie lubił. Jej sympatia do nich stała się zupełną ruiną po trzydniowej wycieczce szkolnej pod koniec szóstej klasy. Chłopacy byli dość obojętni, zaś trzy dziewczyny (jedyne na wypadzie) zgotowały jej mękę. Wyzywanie, przychrzanianie się o byle co (min. Czytanie w pociągu), zabieranie rzeczy, zamykanie się w jej pokoju ( mieszkała sama) i nie wpuszczanie jej, wykluczanie ze wspólnych dyskusji, głośne obgadywanie, gdy siedziała w poprzednim pokoju, wymyślanie i opowiadanie na jej temat kłamstw i inne takie. Najbardziej zawiodła się na False Flower, jej wcześniej bliskiej koleżance. Dobrze się rozumiały, ale na wycieczce False wzięła stronę dwóch pozostałych dziewczyn i również była nieuprzejma wobec koleżanki. Victorie wróciła do domu drugiego dnia wycieczki. Sprawa na szczęście jest już rozwiązana... Dave Dave jest starszy od Vic o jakieś dwa lata. Chodzili do tej samej szkoły. Kiedy była mała byli całkiem sobie obojętni. Wiadomo – on starszy, więc po co ma sobie głowę zawracać dziećmi? Jednak dwa razy kiblował w szóstej klasie, więc tak się złożyło, że gdy doszła do szóstej byli w tej samej klasie. Początkowo był jej obojętny, ale z czasem się zakumplowali. Okazało się, że jest jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie zostawiła jej na lodzie i można na nim polegać. Victorii bardzo zależało, żeby w końcu skończył podstawówkę, dlatego, gdy postanowił na koniec poprawić oceny, pomagała mu jak mogła. Była chętna do zostawania po lekcjach i tłumaczenia mu rzeczy z matematyki (był z niej zagrożony). Gotowa była odrobić za niego nawet pracę domową z angielskiego, gdyż z tego przedmiotu również groziła mu jedynka. Purple Purple jest rówieśniczką Victorii, chodziły do tej samej klasy. Jest jedną z nielicznych, z którymi Vic w miarę dobrze się dogaduje. Często razem rozmawiają i żartują, służą wzajemnie radą i pomagają w trudnych sytuacjach. Jest jedną z niewielu osób, za którymi w gimnazjum Vica będzie tęsknić. Penguin Kolejna bliska koleżanka klaczy. Podobnie jak z Purple, Victoria żartuje z nią i są dla siebie wsparciem. Vica często pocieszała Pingwinka, gdy ta kłóciła się ze swoim chłopakiem. Zdradzała jej większość swych tajemnic. Obecnie jednak ma do niej trochę dystansu, gdyż dowiedziała się, że Penguin również ją obgaduje, a nawet wyznaje wspólne sekrety. Czy to prawda – Vic nie wie. Ale woli być ostrożna. Rodzice Z rodzicami Victorie ma relacje dość pokręcone. Kocha ich, ale średnio to okazuje. Ojcu prawie w ogóle. Jest z nim wciąż pokłócona i nie umie mu wybaczyć. Z mamą jest lepiej, często się rozumieją, żartują i okazują czułość. Wymyśleni przyjaciele Z powodu ogólnej samotności Vic wymyśla sobie przyjaciół. Nie do końca sama, bo większość to postacie z mang. Utrzymuje z nimi kontakt przez listy, z czasem ma zamiar zacząć rozmawiać z nimi werbalnie, jakby byli obok niej. Póki co jedynym jej przyjacielem jest Alucard, zaczyna jednak pisać z Francją (Francisem Bonnefoy’em). Wkrótce zacznie korespondować z Arminem Arlertem. Rozważa początek znajomości z Jamesem Sunderlandem, Beckettem i Edwardem Elric’iem. Zwierzaki Czechu Czechu to kot Victorie. Jest czarnym persem z żółtymi (czy wręcz złotymi) oczami. Jest bardzo leniwy i wredny. Wiecznie domaga się głaskania, ale gdy pogłaska się go w złym miejscu, od razu gryzie i drapie. Potrafi przejść 10 kroków, zmęczyć się tym, przewalić na bok i iść spać. Ma mocno spłaszczony pyszczek, przez co dużo płacze, ponieważ naciska to go w kanaliki łzoweLub coś w ten deseń. Ale ogólnie chyba wiadomo o co chodzi. Z tego samego powodu ma problemy z jedzeniem - wywala znaczną część karmy z miski, próbując nabrać ją w pysk. Mimo to jest gruby. Chyba najgłośniejszy i najbardziej wnerwiający lokator w mieszkaniu. Duma (aka Dumka) Gekon lamparci. Mieszka w terrarium na szufladzie w pokoju Vic. Jej imię wzięło się z filmu "Duma-powrót do domu", ponieważ tak nazywał się tytułowy bohater (niestety gepard, nie lampart). Duma kiedyś uciekła, kiedy Victorie była z mamą na wakacjach. Wróciła rok później, w okolicach Wielkanocy. Z jej powodu w domu regularnie bywa od 10 do 20 świerszczy i/lub 2 szarańcze. Cytaty „Jajco. 1:0 dla mnie” - najczęstsza odpowiedź na pytanie „co?” „Wiesz…. To, że ty tak robisz, nie znaczy, że inni to robią…” -gdy ktoś bezpodstawnie oskarża kogoś o jakąś dziwną rzecz „Booya!” - częste powiedzonko „Kaboom!” - inne częste powiedzonko „Wchodzi facet do windy, a tu schody” - ulubiony suchar „Oglądałabym. A gdyby głównym bohaterem byłaby Arminka, mogłabym umrzeć spełniona i szczęśliwa” - gdy zobaczyła art-crossover „Shingeki no Kyojin” i „Jak wytresować smoka” („Jak wytresować tytana”) „Nie, tej nocy będę oczekiwała na pewnego wspaniałego pana, który będzie towarzyszył mi do końca życia. Jest panem nocy, królem nieumarłych. Nie posiada serca, które kogoś by kochało, lecz ja posiadam serce, które pokocha jego. Przemieni mnie w jedną z jego pobratymców i razem będziemy wiecznie przemierzać noce. Nie, ja też nie wiem o czym ja piszę.” - fragment rozmowy na czacie z Dave’mnie ma to jak brednie niczym gadanie kindergoth’a XD „Ju ar łot aj beliw, ajl lajw and daj for ju! Dis is ol tat aj nid, łen noting is rial, ju ar maj trut!”Tekst prawdziwy:You are what I believe. I'll live and die for you. This is all that I need. When nothing is real you are my truth. - śpiewanie podczas słuchania “What I believe” „Myślę, że klasa jest teraz dla mnie niemiła, bo nie mają powodów do udawania wielce przyjaznych. Rok szkolny się kończy, oceny są wystawione, więc nie ma sensu, żeby utrzymywać dobre relacje z klasową kujonką. Bo po co? Już nie muszą ode mnie ściągać. Nie muszą już udawać, mogą swobodnie być dla mnie niemili. Takie są moje podejrzenia.” -W pogawędce z anglistką, kiedy rozmawiały o tym, czemu Victorie jest smutna i dlaczego jej klasa jest niemiła. „(…) Nie zauważyłam na przykład, że przez krzesło miałam przewieszoną sukienkę, więc nie musiałam chodzić boso…” - „mondrość” i „yntelygancja” Vic objawiająca się podczas pisania fika do „Draculi” „Moim simem będzie totalny idiota, który ma gdzieś instynkt samozachowawczy. Będzie nim James z SH2” - odpowiedź na pytanie „Kim będzie Twój sim w The Sims 4?” „(…)I will be Alucard’s wife. The end.”Dla słabiej znających angielski:Będę żoną Alucarda. Koniec. -Fragment odpowiedzi w zadaniu „Opisz co będziesz robił, a czego nie będziesz robił w przyszłości” w ćwiczeniach od angielskiego. Ciekawostki -Jakieś 90% życia klaczy jest żywcem wzięte z życia jej twórcy. W związku z tym jest (prawdopodobnie) jedną z najwierniejszych oryginałom ponyfikacji. -Zupełnie nie interesują ją ograniczenia wiekowe. Uważa, że jeśli ktoś ma odpowiednie podejście, może oglądać wszystko w dowolnym wieku. -Kiedyś prowadziła pamiętnik mrocznej nastolatki. Na szczęście skończyła z tym po jakimś miesiącu. -Katoliczką jest tylko na papierze. Nie czuje się nią i ma odchyły w stronę neo-pogaństwa. -Pomimo powyższego jednym z jej ulubionych nauczycieli jest katechetka. -Nienawidzi matematyki. -Jest wściekła na siebie za to, że nie zrobiła sobie zdjęcia z ulubioną modelką, kiedy akurat miała taką okazjęByłam zbyt nieśmiała, żeby podejść ;-; -Dziwnym trafem większość koncertów jej ulubionych zespołów wypada wtedy, kiedy musi zrobić coś bardzo ważnego i nie może jechać. Np. Iron Maiden ma koncert w dzień jej Balu Szóstoklasisty, zaś Skillet koncert miał dzień przed ważnym testem z historii. -Ogółem jest dobra z polskiego, ale przecinki to jej zmora. -Boi się robić coś na wiki, bo nie zna się na edycjach i nie chce się ośmieszyć. -Przed dodaniem swojego komentarza/posta na forum zawsze bardzo się stresuje. Tak, jest nieśmiała nawet do tego stopnia. -Uważa, że ograniczając się w muzyce, ograniczamy samych siebie. W związku z tym słucha przeróżnych gatunków muzyki. Skutkuje to tym, że może raz słuchać Behemotha, potem Beehtovena, następnie soundtrack z jakiegoś filmu (np. „Taniec Eleny” z filmu „Bandyta”), Skillet, Queen, Whitney Houston„And Aaaajj! Łil alłejs low juuu, aj łil alłejs low JU!”, Iron Maiden itd.. Co ciekawe, nie uważa tego za coś dziwnego. Jedynym gatunkiem muzycznym, z którym nie chce mieć NIC do czynienia, jest rap. Wyjątkowo bardzo go nie lubi, ale cóż zrobić… -Posiada niejasną fobię przed tworzeniem postaci Mary Sue i Gary Stu. W 99% przypadków, gdy tworzy jakiegoś/jakąś OC, sprawdza go/ją w teście na eliminację marysuizmu. -Uwielbia poprawiać błędy ortograficzne wściekłych fanek osób pokroju Dawida Kwiatkowskiego. Najczęściej owe błędy występują w wypowiedziach fanki na stronach hejterów. -Nie umie zrobić budyniu. -Jest jej przykro, ponieważ większość rówieśników zaczyna już łączyć się w pary, a ona wciąż jest sama... -Ma charakterystyczny akcent na „r”. Jest to związane z tym, że w dzieciństwie miała wycinany migdałek i dwa podcinane. Nie wie jednak dlaczego wymawia głoskę tę tak, a nie inaczej. Nie umie sprecyzować też jak to robi. -Dzięki napisaniu tego artykułu nauczyła się edytować Wiki. Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników